


a reason to fight

by Music118



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athletes, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fighter, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music118/pseuds/Music118
Summary: *** a new and better version of this story is now posted under the title "someone to fight for"***** (go read that)Alec "lightning" lightwood is the best fighter in New York city, its simply a fact. He has been fighting hid entire life. he loves the discipline. he belives there is a right way and a wrong way to do things which is how he likes to live his life.which is why Magnus Bane presents such a problem.Magnus "magic" Bane is one of the best fights, and Alecs rival. he likes to take life on drink at a time and never takes things to seriously. Alec cant stand Magnus, and cant wait for the day he gets to beat him in the ring.that is until an unfortunate situation leads to them having to share a hotel room.maybe Magnus is not the disaster that Alec first thought him to be.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------im terrible at descriptions but its a enemies to loves AU where alec and magnus are both top fighters. there is lots of fluff, and some angst, and yeah im terrible at this but you wont regret reading this.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading this! this is my first time posting on here, so please go easy on me!  
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> (see end for notes)

Alec was the best. It was simply a fact.  
Some people where good at writing, or dancing, or singing, but Alec was the best fighter in New York city.  
Ever since Alec was a kid, he had loved fighting. The first time he stepped into a boxing gym he knew It was where he wanted to be. In Alec’s opinion Fighting was structured. There was a right way and a wrong way to do things, it was way he liked his life to be. The first time he stepped in the ring, he knew he never wanted to step out of it. his sister thought he was crazy for wanting to get punched in the face just for fun, all Alec ever said was “but it is fun.”  
Alec trained at one of the most prestigious gyms in the city. Nephilim. It was a gym for people who wanted to be the best. It had the best coaches, the best equipment, it was for the elite. 

“Hey Alec.” The girl at the front desk said as he walked through the doors of the gym.  
She was a nice girl, with brown hair that went just past her neck. Alec thought she looked pretty.

“Hey Lidia, how was your weekend?’ he asked the girl, Lidia.  
She blushed as Alec smiled his famous half grin that he knew would she would like. He knew that Lidia was in love with him, the whole gym knew it. it was not hard to see, he had known it for a long time. Maybe in another world he would had gotten her number, and they would have gone on a date. He would have made her laugh and then kissed her at the end of the night. But in this world Lidia was not someone Alec could ever be happy with. And every knew it but her.

“It was awesome, I went to see a movie with my brother, because you know, me and Kyle broke up.” She looked down, waiting for sympathy from Alec, who took that as his cue to leave.  
It was not that he did not care, it was more that he never knew what to say to her. the things she wanted to hear from him are not the things he would ever be able to tell her. So instead of getting her hopes up, he gives her a sad smile and walks onto the work out mats

The work out area was a big open space. Eight heavy bags hung down from the ceiling against one wall, and mirrors hung from the other one. The walls were painted a bright white, the black heavy bags creating a beautiful contrast. It was supposed to look modern and clean, to look expensive.  
Alec walks over to his locker in the back room to throw his bag. It’s a small room, with bare walls, and a dozen lockers. Its small but it’s enough.

“Alec! There you are I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I need a corner man for Jaces fight this weekend since I am unable to attend” said his coach Robert from the door.  
Robert was a tall man in his late forty’s. Back in his day he had been a big-time fighter. He fought some of the best in the world, and he even won some world title. The world was at his fingertips, but like most story’s, his success came at a price. Robert was so focused on his dream of being a fighter that he neglected his wife. Eventually she got fed up with him and left him, he was responsible for their two infant children. After that, he deiced to open Nephilim, and flash forward eighteen years he is one of the most successful gym owners in New York.  
He was also Alecs dad.

“Yeah for sure, who is Jace fighting again?” Alec asks

“One of AL’s guys, Jordan. from Banes academy.” Alec cringed at the name.  
Banes academy was a gym up in Brooklyn. it was in Alec’s opinion, everything that was wrong with the sport. The fighters fought dirty, they were rude, and disrespectful. It was really a miracle they fought at all considering how much they all liked to party. Nephilim had been at war with Banes academy as long as Alec can remember. Al bane opened the gym at the same time as Robert opened Nephilim, the two gyms have been competing ever since.

“I thought that Al was done taking people to fights, it was, in his opinion “too much work””  
Alec rolled his eyes at the thought. Al Bane was argumentaly one of the worst coaches in Brooklynn. He was never around and could not care less about his fighters. He was in it for the money instead of a love and want for the sport. The only thing that kept the gym running and in the same light as Nephilim, was Als son.

“He’s not, Magnus is taking Jordan down.” Said Robert.  
Magnus bane. The name sparks something in Alec, something like rage. If the name did not give it away, magnus is the son of Al bane and is one of the head coaches at banes academy. In the fight world, magnus is one of the best, other than Alec of course, and the two have fought each other many times in the ring. Alec cant stand magnus. He Is arrogant and self-centered, and doesn’t seem to care about the sport. Alec thinks the only reason he is a fighter to begging with is because his dad wanted him to be. Everyone knows how he was trained from birth to be the best, to make money, he was his dads retirement plan but Alec was not sure if he really believed that part. Either way he was one of the best. Alec hated him for it. 

“Really? I thought he would be too busy sleeping with every person in Brooklynn to do something as mundane as taking a kid to fight.” Alec rolled his eyes.  
Magnus was notorious for his drinking tendencies. He was known for being the king of parties, he got whatever and whoever he wanted whenever he wanted it. he was crazy and unpredictable, Alec couldn’t stand it.

“Alec, don’t be petty. He’s almost as good as you” Said Robert.  
He looked at Alec with a look in his eyes that Alec knew meant the conversation was over.  
Growing up with Robert as a dad had been challenging to say the least. he was always in fight mode, even at home when the fight was over. When Alec was born Robert had made sure that Alec would be the best, had trained him from the moment he could walk that fighting and training was to be put above all else, even if that was not always what Alec wanted.  
Alec sighed and walked past his dad to go and find Jace.  
\-------------------------------  
Jace was a new fighter, but he was a quick learner. He was one of the up and comers in the gym and one of Alec’s closet friends. He and Jace had met when he was four years old. He had just moved to New York and didn’t know anyone. Jace was his next-door neighbor and they quickly became like family. Although jace had been around fighting as much as alec had, he had never wanted to try it, that is until jace grew up and saw all the attention alec got for being as good as he was, more specifically the attention from all the girls. Alec had rolled his eyes when jace had brought it up, saying that it was not a good enough reason to start the sport, but in the end, he was happy that he friend wanted to give it a try. Jace ended up falling in love with the sport and was quick to say he wanted a fight.

“how are you feeling about fighting one of AL’s guys, I’ve heard he’s been personally trained by magnus.”

Alec said while leaning against the wall. He was timing jace while he shadow boxed.

“pretty good. Jordan has no experience, and bane is too wasted all the time to train him properly, so I think I have a pretty good chance” he paused “epically because I was trained by the best.”  
Jace winked at him after he said the past part. Even though it was something that jace did on the regular, it still made alecs heart beat a little faster.  
He hummed in response. He thought jace was ready, the only thing that would hurt him would be his ego, but that was jace for you. 

“I heard that magnus is trying to get a title shot,” said jace “but that there is no one he is qualified enough to fight.”  
With that alec couldn’t help but laugh. He did not like to get involved in the drama of the rivalry, but with jace he couldn’t help.

“I’m sure that they don’t want to taint their record with his name.” said jace when alec didn’t say anything.

“come on, he can’t be that bad” said alec.  
Alec might not like magnus bane, but he has a tiny once of respect for him. despite the drinking and partying, Fighting is not an easy game, and if Magnus was able to fight his way up to the top, he would have had to put in a lot of work and sacrifice. No matter what alecs person opinion on magnus was, he had to appreciate what he had done.

“whatever” jace said as he got back into his shadow boxing.  
Alec couldn’t help but watch the way jaces shirt was just a size too small for him. the way the fabric stretched over the muscles of his chest, the sweat making It look even tighter.  
Alec cleared his throat, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind, he had to focus.

“okay, that’s enough. I think you’re ready.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading this! this is kinda a small chapter, but trust me, things get crazy in the next chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy!

The days leading up to jaces big fight feel like mere minutes to Alec. He is so caught up in all the last-minute preparations and making sure that jace was on weight that time seemed to move at a different speed, sooner then he would have like, the weekend of the fight was upon them and the time for training was over. Since the fight was in Orlando, Alec, jace and Alecs sister Izzy all left three days before, so they could get down to their hotel and get settled before weigh ins.  
Izzy is alecs younger sister. Even though she grew up in a house full of fighters, she never wanted to become one. Her and Robert used to have full on screaming matches when she refused to put on a pair of gloves. Unlike Alec, Izzy is smart, she wanted to do something meaningful with her life instead of ruining her brain by getting punched in the face. As soon as she turned eighteen, Izzy moved to a small apartment in Brooklyn, somewhere she knew her family would never follow her.

“Are we almost there?” Izzy complains as she throws her hands over her head in fake agony. 

Because it is Jaces first fight, the promoters said they would pay for the hotel rooms, but not for the flight, which means alec had to drive his dad’s new car for twenty hours. Great. 

“I told you not to come Iz” Alec says, eyes focused on the road. 

It’s not that Alec does not like to drive, because he does, it’s more like he tries to avoid it anytime he can. But because he is the only one out of the three who thought it would be a good idea to get a license, he is stuck driving the whole way.  
“I couldn’t miss baby jaces first fight!” Izzy says while pinching jaces checks likes has a toddler. Even though Izzy is only four months older the jace, she likes to act like he is years beneath her.

The rest of the day continues like that. Izzy complaining about how long the drive is, jace sitting in silence with his head phones on, most likely because he is shiting his pants about his upcoming fight. Alec can’t help but look at them and smile, he loved how mundane the three of them were together.  
Since Alec is so busy at the gym, he never made the time to form real relationships with people. The gym was always the most important thing in his life, and he never questioned it, he still doesn’t. But sometimes when he sees the way Izzy and Nik interact, or the way jace talks about his friends, although he has exactly what he said he wanted, he can’t help but feel a twinge of regret. But right now, surrounded by his three-favorite people in the world, all he feels is pure bliss  
-  
At the end of the first day, the group decides to get a motel room for the night instead of driving through the night., well two rooms. Since jace is fighting and needs to get in his “zone”, he requests that he stay in his own room so that he does not get distracted. alec can’t seem to argue with him. Alec knows how scary it can be to step into the ring for the first time, and how jace must be feeling.  
The first time that alec got into the ring, he was only twelve years old. He had no idea what to expect and he was terrified. When he walked out, the ring a mere ten feet away, he wanted to do nothing more then turn around and run. How looked around at the crowd, they were screaming things he would never be able to understand, flashing lights blinded him. he was so overwhelmed that he didn’t feel anything other than utter fear. He looked at his dad standing behind, urging him forward. He looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop this, not let it go on, but all his dad did was push he forward and tell him good luck. It was the most important day of Alecs life.  
He knows how jace feels so he obliges, and gets jace his own room, which means him, and Izzy are sharing. Awesome, alec thinks.

“how’s nik doing iz?” alec asks as he walks up to their room, unlocking the door.

Nik is Izzy’s new Girlfriend. They met a few months back, and ever since then they have been inseparable. When Izzy told her dad about Nik, he threatens to kick her out of the didn’t break up, so Izzy being the power she is, deiced to move to Brooklynn with nik. Izzy might have a long and tedious line of past relationships, but this one seems different to alec, she seems…happier.

“she’s doing so great,” Izzy says, looking down at the ground. “she got a job at the New York times, which is her dream. I’m really proud of her.” Says Izzy, a blush forming on her face.

“That’s awesome Iz, I’m happy for you.” Says alec while clapping his sister on the back.

As much as he likes to these his sister about her love life, he is happy she found someone.  
The night goes on like that, Alec sits there and talks to his sister about what her life is like, and what her and nik plan to do after Izzy graduates. Apparently, they are going to get out of the city for a while, maybe travel the world. Traveling Is always something Izzy has been interested in, so it makes sense. Even though they live in the same city, he does not get to see Izzy as much as he would like to, so he is grateful for the time they get to share together now.

“Hey, what about you big brother? How is your love life going” Izzy asks.

Alec does not know how to answer that question. His love life is well, inexistent. He does not have time for mundane things like relationships, he is too busy training, trying to prove his family proud. Besides, it would make things to complicated, he could never be with someone he could love like that, someone he could settle down and start a life with. He just didn’t bother with the heart break.

“There is nothing to say about it Iz, you know I don’t do that kind of thing” Alec says while shrugging his shoulders.

“What about that girl Lidia? She really seems to like you” Izzy says.

Alec thinks back to Lidia and her brown hair. He thinks of her bring blue eyes and freckles.

“She’s not my type.” Alec says. It’s not a lie, she’s not.

Izzy looks at him with a look that makes Alec fidget. He feels as though she can read all his deepest secrets And fears. He knows he should tell Izzy, of all people, she would understand, but he cant. So instead he looks at the ground, not saying another world about it.  
Izzy looks at him for what seems like forever like she is trying to deiced whether to push the subject or not. She seems to make up her mind as she to her bag and gets ready for bed. Alec is grateful.

\--  
“Its hottttttttttttt here!!!” says Izzy as she gets out of the car, stretching her arms.

Alec hummus in agreement, too busy looking around the hotel is awe to give her a real response.  
That morning the group had all pilled back into the small car and drive the remaining eleven hours to Orlando Florida.  
The lobby of the hotel was the biggest room alec thinks he’s ever been in. the open room has high ceilings and a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. he honestly thinks it’s a bit over the top to be hosting a bunch of fighters, but he keeps that comment to himself.  
For a second alec thinks maybe he’s right, they are in the wrong place, but then he sees him.  
Magnus bane.  
He Is standing with his back to Alec but with his dark hair that is spiked with gold, he was unmissable. He stood with a stance of arrogance, it made alecs head spin.  
He stood with his single fighter, Jordan by his side.

“Theirs magnus and Jordan!” Izzy says with excitement.

Despite her family’s protests, Izzy had somehow become good friends with Magnus bane at a party one night, the two of them quickly became regular party buddy’s and eventually became everyday friends. Alec couldn’t believe her when he had first found out. He admits that magnus can be intriguing, with his golden hair and dark eyes, just by looking at him you couldn’t help but want to know everything about him. except Alec knows the truth behind it. 

“I don’t know why your friends with him” Alec remarks as they walk towards him. 

Izzy shoots him a side look that says enough. Alec keeps the rest of his comments to himself.

“Magnus!!” Izzy yells as she approaches him. 

“Izzy, what a great surprise, I didn’t think you would be able to make it.” says Magnus as he embraces her in a tight hug.  
Alec stands there, annoyance written all over his face. He clears his throat, and the pair awkwardly pull away from each other.  
Magnus turns towards alec, and their eyes met.  
Alec fidgets under magnus gaze, somehow feeling exposed. 

“And you, alexander, its nice to see you again.” Magnus says tensely as he gives Alec a small nod

“magnus.” Is all alec says in response, already going over to the desk to sign in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next?  
> thank you so much! things get crazy in the next chapter so stay tuned!  
> as always, leave kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this chapter is a bit longer then the other ones, but I hope you love it!!  
> thank you

“What do you mean you only have three rooms?!” Alec asks the hotel clerk. 

“Im sorry sir, but we assumed that because you both come from new York that you would be from the same gym, its unusable to have different teams from the same city fighting each other.” The hotel clerk says.  
Alec looks at her with eyes that could kill. The hotel clerk looks to be about eighteen, not yet dealt with any hardships so she doesn’t seem to care about the chaos she just through the whole weekend into, even though Alec knows its technically not her fault.

“Well my dear, it turns out that the hotel made a mistake, we are very different gyms and it would be wonderful if you could get us different rooms” magnus chimes in with a charming smile at the hotel clerk, Anna. Alec cant help but glare at her As she gives him a annoyed eye roll but then turns to look at magnus like he personally put the stars in the sky. 

Unbelievable. Leave it to Magnus Bane to start flirting in what Alec can only describe as a crisis.

“I’m sorry,” Anna says while looking at the computer “ but we are all booked up for the fight this weekend” 

Alec walks away in frustration as magnus gets the hotel key.   
Of course, this happens. Jaces first fight and they all get stuck sharing rooms with Brooklyn. Alec thinks briefly about staying at a different hotel, somewhere far away from magnus and his fighter, but when he turns back to face the group, he knows he cant do that. Jace and Jordan are busy in conversation about something alec cant understand, all he can see is the smile on both of their faces, the same smile that is plastered on Izzys face as her and Magnus laugh about something alecs sure is not funny. Ale might have a problem with Brooklynn and Magnus bane but that did not mean he could take this away from jace and Izzy.   
Slowly, Alec walks back over to the waiting group.

“so, there is three of us, and two of you, how do you want to do this.” Alec says, mostly to magnus since he seems to be the one in charge

“I need my own room.” Jace says before anyone else can say anything.  
The group looks at him like he has two heads. Of course jace would be arrogant enough to think that his needs go above everyone elses, that he is still the most import person here. Okay, thought alec, he still might be.

“jace, we only have three rooms.” Izzy says, her ton makes it sound like she is mad but the light in her eyes says another thing

“I know, but I need my own space” jace says.

Alec sighs, there is no point in fighting with jace when he sets his mind to something.

“okay, so then me and Izzy can share a room, and Jordan and magnus get the other room” Alec says, more like a statement then a question.

“actually, I love you Alec but I can’t take another night of your snoring,” Alec snorts. He dosent snore. “how about I bunk with magnus, and you and Jordan share” izzy finishes as she throws her arm are magnus, winking at Jordan in the process.

“absolutely not” alec says almost immediately. There in no way he is going to let his baby sister share a room with Magnus. Izzy might have a girlfriend, but the way Magnus’s olive skin shins like gold in the light, won’t be overlooked by his sister. There’s no way.  
Magnus stairs at Alec, a smile creeping its way across his face. He lets out an amused laugh.

“well then alexander, I guess its you and me.” Magnus says looking at Alec in disbelief

Alec looks around the group, until he realizes that this is the hole he dug himself into. This cant be seriously happening, alec thinks. The thought of having to spend five days sharing a room with magnus makes alecs skin crawl, but there is no other way.

“I guess it is” alec says, trying to be every bit the stone cold fighter he is supposed to be.

\--

 

“this is it.” Alec mumbles as he unlocks the door to his and magnus room. The group had decided, against alecs wishes, That they wanted to unpack and settle down before meeting up later to hit some pads, which means alec is going to be alone with magnus. Great, he thinks.  
When he opens the room , he is taken aback by the size. The room is the size of the locker room back home at the gym, with two single beds alone each side with a night table in the middle. It is the smallest room alec has ever seen, made smaller by his fear of being alone with magnus.

“well, at least there is two beds” magnus says laughing, trying to lighten the tense and award mood.   
he walks in behind alec and puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to pretend that the tension is not so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
Alec ignore him and puts his stuff on his chosen bed. How could he have let this happen. This was supposed to be a fun week with his family, spending time with his sister and jace, instead he is going to spend it with magnus bane.

“how was your guys trip down here, you guys drove down right” magnus asks, trying to make small talk.

“yeah we did, it was fine I guess” is all alec says in response. Alec can hear magnus sigh from the other side of the room, and cant help but turn to look at him.  
Magnus stands with his back to the window, the city playing in the back ground. The sun reflects the jewels on his navy blue jacket. The look of frustration on his face seems out of place somehow  
“okay. Alexander-”  
“its Alec.” Alec interrupts  
“fine, alec, I understand that you have some deep rooted hatred of me and my gym, something that seems to go beyond the silly rivalry we have made, and believe me, I’m not particularly fond of you either. But we are going to be spending an awful amount of time together. We can either sit in silence, ignoring each other, or we can try to make the best out of this unfortunate situation” magnus says. “its up to you alexander.”

Alec looks at him, not sure how to respond to his honesty. A part of alec wants to pretend magnus is not there and just enjoy his weekend, not thinking about the fact that magnus will be in his room every night. But the other, more rational part of alec knows he should swallow his pride and make the most of it. 

“fine, yeah sure, I guess your right.” Alec says, a slight attempt of a smile on his face.  
Magnus seems happy with that answer so he grabs something from one of his many, many bags and heads to the bathroom, but before he does, he stops in front of alec, his hand extended

“friends?” Magnus says with a smirk, one that despite his mind makes alecs heart stop.

“temporary” says alec as he shakes magnus hand.

This was going to be a long weekend

\---

 

“good jace! Three more rounds and you should be golden.” Alec said.

He was in the middle of holding rounds with jace, trying to cut the remain pounds before the fight tomorrow. The only problem was that Jordan was working out right beside them. Its not that unusual to be put with your opponent, but alec dose not trust is either way.

“almost there buddy, you’re doing good” alec said. It wasn’t a lie, jace was doing really good. His hands are sharp, he is moving fast, as long as he dose not get in his own head, he should do great.  
Alec looks across the room at magnus and Jordan. They are sitting on the ground. Doing absolutely nothing. Magnus sits in a lazy position, he laughs like he doesn’t have a care In the world. Even Jordan seems to be relaxed. Alec looks at jace, sweating, pushing himself to his limits.

“okay, that’s enough” alec says, still looking at magnus and Jordan.   
He looks back to jace to see him standing there confused, but not arguing. 

“your ready” alec says while patting him on the shoulder. 

Alec looks back to magnus, then walks out of the training room.   
How can magnus be so calm right now. His fighter is going to step in the ring in less than twenty four hours and he dosent even seem to care. Alec knew that magnus was unqualified to teach, but this was a whole new level. A part of alec want to tell Jordan he can join them, that alec will coach him, except that jace is fighting Jordan, and that takes priority.

“ how are you feeling?” asks alec as he walks over to where jace is leaning agasit the wall

“I’m alive.” He says out of breath.

“how is your room?” asks alec, he cant help but watch magnus out of the corner of the room.

“its awesome, how is sharing a room with magus?” jace asks with a smirk.

Alec looks at the ground.

“its only been five hours but im already over it” alec says 

“come on, it cant be that bad,” jace says “who knows, you might even like it.” he says as he gets up and walks toward Jordan and magnus.

Alec has a hard time believing that this weekend will be anything other then terrible.  
\---  
When alec got back to his room, it was well past midnight.  
He decided to go for a walk, which lead to him finding a coffee shop where he deiced to sit down and think for a moment, to have a moment to himself. Without magnus.  
When he opened the door to his room, the room was dark except for lamp on the bedside table. Magnus was laying down in bed with a book in his hand, like he had fallen asleep while reading. Alec was glad.  
he slowly crept into the room, making a B-line for the bath room, but before he could get there, a sounded coming from magnus side of the room stopped him in his tracks

alexander…?” magnus said, his voice was so soft that had the room been bigger, he would not have heard it.

Alec turned to face magnus and when he did, the sight took his breath away.. magnus was sitting up, the bed side table giving his eyes an unhuman glow. His chest was exposed, he had a tattoo going over his ribs. His hair which is usually streaked with color and gel was a tangled mess, the biggest thing though that alec saw was magnus was not wearing any makeup. A part of alec knew that realistically magnus would have to take his makeup off every night, but is was easy to forget that it was not part of him, alec had never seen magnus like this, looking every bit the human he is.  
Alec realizes he is staring and quickly looks at the floor.

“yeah um, its just me. Why are you awake?" Alec whispers even though its only the two of them in the room.

“I was waiting for the fights to be posted, so we would know when our boys were fighting” magnus says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

In his hurry to get out of the hotel alec had forgot that he didn’t know the lineup, for the first time he was almost thankful that magnus was there, almost.

“right, thanks I guess…” alec says a bit awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say, suddenly feeling exposed by the light.

“where did you run off too?” magnus said. When alec dident respond he added “jace and izzy were worried.” 

“oh, yeah I just needed to clear my head” said alec, still dazed by the weirdness of this situation.

“well, you should get some rest, the boys fight first tomorrow” magnus says, laying back down.

Those words snap alec back to real life, jace is fighting in six hours.

“goodnight alexander” magnus mumbles 

“goodnight magnus” alec says.  
Its go time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo what will happen when jace and Jordan fight?   
> thank you guys so much for reading this story, it means so much to me, thank you!  
> leave kudos if you want more!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I am so sorry for not posting earlier! I had my entire extended family surprise us by showing up at my house this past weekend so things have been crazy. I am going to update this as much as I can during Christmas break, but starting January I want to update this story four times a week.   
> thank you so much for the support for this story and I hope you enjoy!

That night alec couldn’t sleep. His mind wouldn’t stop going over his conversation with magnus, how soft and human he looked in the low light from the lamp. Even with no makeup on he was, well beautiful. . Alec sighed. He didn’t want to think about the last thought. Magnus bane was nothing more then an arrogant, self-centered ass who alec was stuck sharing a room with, nothing more, nothing less.   
Instead of thinking about his weird encounter with magnus ,alec remembered jace was fighting tomorrow morning. Alec knows that jace is ready, he has trained harder than he has ever seen, and he has been trained by some of the best, but alec could not help but be worried about him. fighting was a dangers sport where you put everything on the line when you stepped into the ring. No matter how hard you trained or how good you think you are, all it takes is one punch, one punch to change your life, or to end it. Alec didn’t know if he could handle being the reason something bad happened to jace, the reason his life would be altered or even over, its one of the reasons he didn’t want to be jaces coach. He cant stop imagining seeing jace laying on the mat, his gold hair dyed red from the blood. He would be so still that if he tried hard enough he could imagine jace was just asleep, but he wouldn’t be. Even the thought of anything happening to jace in the ring made alec’s skin crawl.  
Instead of laying in bed, and over thinking every little detail going on in his life, alec decided to do the one thing that always made him feel better, that always made his life seem more under control then is really was, he decided to work out, luckily for him, the hotel had an amazing gym.  
Even though is was currently 3am, they gym was filled with fighters, probably trying to cut weight for their fight tomorrow, alec fit right in. he put on his gloves, the ones that jace and Izzy bough him for his birthday, and he started to hit the bag with everything he has.   
By the time he’s finished, the rest of the fighters had all headed up to bed to try and catch a few hours of sleep before weigh ins, alec knew he should as well so slowly he made his way back to his room.

\--  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

“mhhhnmm” alec groans at the all to soon sound of an alarm clock, one that he dose not remember setting.  
Its fight day.

Alec shoots up in bed so that he is sitting up. He looks to this right, expecting to see magnus sitting there is all his glory, but instead he looks over and sees a empty bed. Confused, alec looks at the clock and freezes when he sees what it says.  
8am.  
That cant be right, weigh ins where at 6, someone would have woken him up, but when he checks his phone he sees a text from jace

“everyone made weight.” 

Alec runs out of bed, quickly throwing on a t-shirt. How could he do this! It’s the biggest day of jaces life so fa and alec slept in. why didn’t magnus wake him up? Where was magnus? Alec had so many questions and he didn’t have time to answer any of them, all that mattered was getting to jace.  
When alec got down to the ball room where the fights were taking place, alec couldn’t believe the amount of people. He had been to world tournaments more times than he can count, but every time he sees the mass amounts of people, the fighters walking around like they own the place, it makes him smile despite his panic. This, this is where he truly belongs.

“alec!” alec turns around, scanning the faces for the familiar voice.

“over here!!” the voice says again. Alec turns towards the group of fighters and sees his sister running towards him. 

“izzy! Izzy where jaces? Did he make weight? did he pass medical? When is—” alecs rambling is cut off by his sister pointing to a group of people in the back. Not just any people. Jace is sitting on a work out bag getting his hands wrapped by no other than magnus bane. What?

“what is he doing?” alec says as he starts running towards the group. What did magnus think he was doing with alecs fighter, it was alecs job to get jace ready, not magnus.

“alexander, nice of you to join us” Magnus says, not looking up from jaces hands. Alec cant help but notice that instead of gold, magnus has the blue of Jordan’s gloves in his hair.

“you were asleep, so magnus took me and Jordan to weigh ins and medicals,” jace filled in when alec dident respond “ he said that you were up most of the night, and to let you sleep. It’s a good thing alec” jaces mumbles so only alec will hear him.

“um, yeah thank you” says alec. Magnus bane is helping him. for what seems like no reason. Alec dose not know if it’s the lack pf sleep or the weirdness from the weekend so far, but alec gives magnuus a real smiles at magnus. 

“when are you fighting” alec says, changing the subject to get back on track. He pulls up a chair, so he is sitting beside magnus, in front of jace.

“about ten minutes” magnus cuts in. 

Alec looks around the room, trying to find anyone he might recognize, trying to size up the other competitors. In the corner of the room he sees a fighter named Scott warming up by throwing jumping head kicks, he looks to the right to see a five-year-old boy hitting pads better then most adults. The fear from this morning starts creeping its way back into alec’s mind. Not right now he thinks as he pushes those thoughts away, focusing back to jace.

“where’s Jordan?” alec asks, looking between jace and magnus.

“He is getting the gloves for him and jace” magnus says

Alec dose not know what to think about Jordan and jace being friends, or even pretending to be friends. In ten minutes they are going to have to get into the ring and hurt each other, only one of them can win, and alec hopes that they can still be friends after it.   
Alec looks at jace. His hands, thanks to magnus, are wrapped, he has his hair slicked back. Alec thinks he looks terrified.   
just as alec was about to say something inspirational, Jordan comes back with the gloves. Jordan looks every bit the fighter he is. He looks at jace and sees him flinch. 

“okay, not offense you guys but you need to go away,” alec says. “magnus, jordan, thank you for your help this morning but I need a second with jace before the fight, and magnus, you probably want a second with Jordan.” Alec says, looking at Jordan and magnus.

“your right, good luck out there jace.” Magnus says as he pats jaces shoulder. He and Jordan disappear behind the curtain.  
\-----  
. The next few minutes seem like seconds as alec stands in front of jace in the pit, waiting for his fight to be called. He knows he must keep a straight face, not let jace see how scared he Is for the foreseeable fight.

“you got this jace. Its just you and him out there. Not me, not magnus, not anyone but you and one other person. I have given you the tools to do this. Believe in yourself.” He puts his hand on jaces shoulder, trying to give him any comfort he can. Jaces won’t look at him. all he does is stair at Jordan who is standing behind him. 

Alec turns around and he is almost taken aback but what he sees. Magnus is huddled in the corner with Jordan, he looks like he is giving Jordan the same talk alec just gave jace, except something is different. Instead of the carefree expression that seems to be permanently stuck on his face, he wears one full of concern, of seriousness and focuses. He is wearing a black vest that in certain lights shines blue. His eyes are filled with something dark when he looks up and meets alecs eyes. He looks beautiful like this. Alec can’t look away.   
Oh god not right now, alec tells himself as he snaps his gaze away to focus back on jace, when he dose he sees a slight smirk forming across jaces face.

“you okay man? looks like you’ve seen a ghost” jace says with a lightness in his voice alecs not heard all day.

“yeah whatever, I’m good, I’ve just never seen him actually care about something before” says alec, he rolls his eyes.

“maybe there is more to him then meets the eyes” jace says. Alec just gives him a look that says move on.

Before jace can say another word, a booming sound cuts through the room.

“jace wayland, and Jordan baker, please report to ring three, your fight is about to begin.”

\------

Alec takes jace up to the ring, holding a towel in one hand and jaces mouth guard in the other. from where they were on the ground the ring looked like a stage, towering above everything and everyone else. Alec felt the adrenalin rush through his veins. He looks at jace one last time and nodded at him, his eyes screaming you’re going to be okay.  
Fighting is one of the scariest things in the world. You step into the ring never knowing if you are going to step out, but alec loves every second of it, and as jace jumps over the ropes, feels the canvas under his feet, a feeling so familiar to alec he can’t help but feel jealous. Across the ring magnus and Jordan are making their way to the ring, the same determination in his eyes as before. Alec quick darts his eyes away to the crowd.   
He scans the crowd until he sees the familiar face of his sister. She is sitting in the front row, looking more nervous then alec had ever seen her, he tried to smile at her for reassurance, but he knew she could see right through it. here we go, alec thought.

“jace” alec said, motioning for jace to come back to the corner, it was time for alec’s favorite part. 

He put his hand on the back of jaces head, bringing his face close to his own so that they were huddled in a prayer like position.

“its all up to you now buddy,” alec starts. “do it for me, do it for your family, do it for yourself. Fight fair, fight safe, have fun. You are good enough, you are strong enough, you got this” alec whispers into jaces ear. 

The prayer said before a fight is one of in alec’s opinion the most intense part of the fight. It makes everything suddenly become real, and you realized that all the training, the blood, the sweat, the tears, it all comes down to the next five minutes of your life. It’s a rush like no other  
Alec lets jace go and puts in his mouth guard. This is it.  
As jace and Jordan go into the center of the ring to touch gloves, alec steals a glance at magnus, who is already seated beside the ring,  
Alec does not know what to think about seeing magnus this way. Seeing him focused on someone other than himself, on the fighter who is in the ring, it sparks a feeling in alec, one that he dose not wish to deal with right now.   
Just because he is like this right now does not change who he is, alec tells himself. He looks back up at jace.  
They touch gloves, and the fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo the next chapter Is the fight, what do you think is going to happen? thank you guys so much for reading this story, as always leave kudos if you enjoyed !


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im so sorry I haven't updated this is so long!! Christmas was crazy, and I ended up getting sick and on top of all that my laptop broke!! so I am going to update this more regular now that Christmas is over!!! thank you for reading this! hope you enjoy

The fight starts off slow, with jace jumping around more then he should be. He’s tenes, alec thinks. 

“GO JACE” alec yells from the corner, if jace has any chance, he has to go.

Before jace gets a chance, Jordan lands a right hook just below jaces eyes, his hands shoot up in defense. Jace counters with several jabs and crosses, nothing has the power to do some real damage alec notices.

“one two, one two!!” alec yells. Jace dose not seem to get the message because all he does is put his hands up, and take shot after shot. 

Alec cant look away. Its like watching two cars collide, as much as you want to, you can’t look away from the chaos.  
The first round continues much like that, jace throws too little shots while Jordan does not seem to stop. When the bell rings to signal the end of the round, alec jumps into action.

“jace, jace look at me” alec says with authority. He puts ice over jaces head, and rubs out his legs. Jace seems to be focused on anything other the alec. 

“jace I need to you listen to what im saying,” jace looks alec in the eyes, and hes taken aback by the amount of fear. Usually the fear aspect of the fight Is over the second the first bell rings, but jace is still looking up at him with big eyes filled with fear. “you need to keep your hands up, and throw” alec finishes, his hand on the side of jaces head.

“you’ve worked too hard to go out like this man, you need to give it absolutely everything you can” alec says, a hint of begging in his voice. Jace will lose if he keeps going on like this. He has trained to had for it to be over like this.

Jace nods his head franticly. 

“take a deep breath and go” says alec as the bell once again rings.  
As the fighters get back into the middle alec sneaks a glance across the ring at magnus, who still wears a look of pure determination and focuses on his face. Alec looks away.

“and go!” the ref says 

This time jace is the first to throw, he throws a hook to the head, followed by a beautiful body kick, alec cant help but cheer. 

“DO IT AGAIN” he yells. 

And he does, jace throws shot after shot, his pace never slowing down. Jordan, in an act of frustration throws himself into the clinch, alec swears he can hear magnus tell him to stop. Everyone knows not to clinch with alec’s guys. Jace controls the clinch, he whips Jordan around like the weighs nothing, throwing knee after knee, he makes it look easy.  
Pride over takes alec as he looks at jace, his best friend, his student who he has spent months and months training for this moment, he is doing exactly what he is supposed to be doing  
“go jace! Yes keep going!!” alec is on his feet now, he cant help it, he quickly looks at Izzy, who is on her feet screaming as loud as she can. Alec smiles  
Jordan throws a nasty body shot that destroys their clinch as the round comes to a close, jace walks away with his head held high.

“jace, that was perfect” alec says, putting ice over jaces swollen eye

“you guys are ties one and one, the fight is yours if you keep doing what you are doing, I’m so fucking proud of you”: alec says with a smile.   
When alec looks at jace this time instead of unfocused and scared, jace looks determined. He looks right through alec and Jordan on the other end of the ring.

“you ready to do this?” alec asks  
Jace nods 

The bell goes and the last round begins.

Jace starts off strong, using the momentum of his last round to carry him through to this one, Jordan takes shot after shot without backing up, which makes jaces stumble, that’s all it takes.  
Jordan grabs jace around his middle, and alec knows whats about to happen before it dose. He looks to magnus across the ring.

“stop this!!!” alec yells but it’s to late.

Jordan wraps his arms around jaces middle, he squeezes his arms together while kneeing his sides, like a Boa constrictor consuming his pray. Jace screams. Jordan is breaking his ribs.   
Alec looks at magnus. How could he do this? 

“magnus!!!! Stop this!!” alec yells across the ring. This is not supposed to happen. Magnus looks at alec, his face is just as shocked. 

Jace screams in pain, no longer defending himself, Jordan throws him onto the ground with all his force. Jace dose not get back up.

Get up. Alec pleas. Jace doesn’t. He lays on the ground, his face contorted with pain.   
Alec feels like he is watching everything in slow motion. Jordan jumps onto the ring in victory, and jace stays on the ground. The ref calls the fight and the second he does, alec is in the ring.

“jace, hey look at me” alec says in the calmest way possible. He puts his hands on either side of jaces head and turns it so that they are face to face.

“alec…” jace says through gritted teeth. 

“hey, its okay, your going to be okay.” He says, running his hand through jaces hair, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Someone puts their hand on alec’s shoulder, he turns and is shocked to find magnus kneeling beside him

“its alright jace, you are going to be fine, you did so well, no matter what happens, you won this fight” magnus says in the softest voice alec has ever heard. Alec does not know what to say so he just looks at him. this can wait, alec thinks as he puts his full attention back on jace. 

Soon the medics are pushing alec and magnus out of the way, as they put jace onto a board to carry him into the medical room. Alec follows, saying reassuring things over and over again till jace believed him, or maybe until he believed it himself. When they finally got jace into a bed, alec was told to wait outside. 

“he is going to be okay” magnus says. He is sitting beside alec on the bench outside the room. Alec looks at him and does not know what to think. It was magnus fighter who did this, and he must have learned it from someone. 

“why would you teach him that” alec says just above a whisper. He knows the answer but for some reason he does not want to hear it. he did not want to hear that magnus told Jordan to do it, that he really is the disrespectful asshole that alec always thought he was. alec, for a reason he did not want to think about wanted to stay in the bubble of comfort the two had somehow developed over the past twenty-four hours, the new feelings made alec’s head spin with confusion.

“alexander, I know you don’t think a lot of me, but you have to believe that I would never tell Jordan to do something like that. It was illegal, and disrespectful to not only jace, but to you and I’m so sorry that it happened like this. Jace should have won that fight.” Magnus said, looking down at his feet. He had a look of shame on his face, a look that alec didn’t know what to do with. Magnus was supposed to be confident and proud, no matter how badly he messed up, but right now sitting with alec, he is shy, and shameful. Alec’s head is spinning with so many thoughts that he can’t find any words to say.

Magnus seems to understand because he sighs. 

“alec, if I had told Jordan to do that to jace, why would I be sitting here with you now, instead of celebrating with my fighter?” he says it with almost a plea, as if he needed alec to understand that he dident do it, that hes not the monster everyone says he is. The moment was real and sincere, nothing like the way alec thought it would be, but all alec can think about is how wrong alec sounds coming from magnus.

“i know I probably shouldn’t, but I believe you magnus. I know you dident tell Jordan to do that,” alec says. The atmosphere between the two of them changes at those words. Alec believes him. looking at the honestly in magnus’ eyes, alec truly dose believe that he would not have told Jordan to back break, and that realization scares him. 

“ I know we don’t have the best relationship, but I see how you look at the fighters, I don’t think you would tell Jordan to do something like that” alec says. He looks at magnus, and for the first time it’s like they understand each other.   
\---

“alec lightwood, here for jace?” a doctor says later that day. 

“yes, hello, is he okay” alec puts on his best professional face, trying to look indifferent to the whole situation, even though his mind is screaming at the doctor to tell him everything.

“well yes, he has a few broken ribs, a slight concussion, a broken wrist from the fall and a sprained back but he will be okay, he wants to see you” 

Alec nods his head without saying another word. He looks back at magnus, 

“give me a few minutes” he says, magnus nods in understanding 

Alec opens the door to jaces room and has to look away at what he sees.  
Jace is laying on the bed. His right arm is bandaged in a sling, his bare chest in covered by bandages that are too white for the situation. His head is also covered in a bandage, but despite the horrible situation. Jace had a smile on his face.

“alec” jace said.

Alec walked over to the waiting chair and took a seat.

“jace” alec breathed, in that moment he breathed for the first time that day. he knew that jace would be okay, it was only a back break, he knew that it was not fatal, but when he saw jace laying on the ground, and when he didn’t get up, it was like every bad thought alec has every had about jace fighting came true, he could do nothing to help him, he could just stand there and watched as him best friend suffered.

“I’m okay alec” jace said in a soft voice. Of Couse jace was trying to comfort alec, when it really should be the other way around. Jace may seem like an asshole sometimes but when it comes down to it, he is always trying to make people smile.

“yeah, how are you feeling?” alec says, trying to hide the emotion in his voice

“like I want a rematch “ jace says with a smirk  
Alec cant help but laugh at that. Jace was literally sitting in a hospital bed, very broken but the only thing hes thinking about is wanting to fight.

“lets get you better first okay?” alec said, still laughing.

“how is Izzy? I bet she’s freaking out.” jace says while rolling his eyes in a playful way.  
Izzy.

How could he forget about his little sister!! There was panic, and then magnus was there and then they had a weird conversation and alec had been so busy dealing with all his crazy thoughts, that he had totally forgot about his little sister who had just watched basically her brother get hurt.  
Alecs face goes white, and jace seems to think its hilarious because he rolls his head back with laughter.   
As embarrassed as alec is, he cant help but smile at the fact that jace is laughing again.  
Just as alec was about to say something, he hears a knock on the door.

“come in” jace says through his laughter.  
Magnus comes in through the door, any bit of vulnerability wiped from his face. He seems amused at the scene in front of him. jace has tears coming down his face.

“may I ask what’s so funny” magnus asks as he closed the door behind him.

“alec….forgot Izzy” jace says, still trying to control his laughter.   
Alec by this point is the color of a tomato, but when he sees the look of fear that passes over magnus face as he remembers that he too forgot to tell Izzy, alec has to laugh.

“in my defense, magnus forgot to tell her too!” alec says, playfully pointing his finger at magnus. The three of them al start laughing. 

Alec dose not know why they laugh as long as they don, because it is actually not that funny, but looking around the room he realizes that this is the most normal he has felt since they got here. Him, jace and even magnus all bantering with each other over nothing and everything, it felt so easy. He is frighten by how easy magnus seems to fit into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo magnus and alec are starting to warm up to each other, jace is going to be okay, and whos going to have to tell Izzy?? some things you might not know are that clinch is apart of kickboxing and its the art of grabbing each other by the neck and trying to give each other wiplash, and "back breaking" is exactly how i described it but its trying to break ribs and its not allowed in most fights. hope you guys enjoyed, comment what you think is going to happen, leave kudos if you enjoyed!


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys! wow thank you so much for reading this! a bit of an update, I am currently training to try out for the Canadian kickboxing national team, so I am not going to be able to update this as much as id like, so probably once a week! okay this next part is my favorite so far, so please enjoy

“iz, listen, I know, I know, im sorry!” alec said through his phone  
After a much-debated conversation, Alec landed the impossible job of telling his sister what had happened  
“Iz, he’s going to be okay” alec repeated for the fourth time. He looked at jace with daggers in his eyes for making him do this, but jace and magus just continued to laugh  
“why dosent she just come down here?” jace yelled so izzy would be able to hear him. magnus just stood there, trying not to laugh at the family he had somehow gotten involved with.  
“wait Izzy-hello, hello?”  
Alec hung up the phone with a sigh.  
“she will be right here” he said.  
The thing is, alec loves izzy, but she tends to over react to situations like this, which is why alec had chosen to just call her instead of just talking to her face to face. But there was no way of avoiding this forever. Maybe alec just didn’t want to see the hurt in his sisters eyes when she sees jace for the first time, he doesn’t want to look in her eyes and see blame for what happened.  
“good luck with her you guys,” alec says as he stands up. “I wish I could stay but I have some official coaching business to attend to” even alec knew how fake his lie sounded. He was not ready to face Izzy just yet.  
Alec looked at magnus before walking out the door, he swears for a second that magnus looks concerned.

As it turns out, Alec’s lie had not really been that much of a lie, he did have a lot of things to take care of. Everyone was waiting to see what had happened to the fighter, and whether or not he was going to be okay, he even saw a distraught looking Jordan pretending not to listen when he said that jace was going to be fine. By the time alec finally got to his room, it was dark outside.  
“hello?” he said as he walked into the room, expecting to find magnus sitting with his book, or on his phone, but instead he was met with silence.  
Magnus had not yet come back.  
Alec sighs in relive. After the day he has had he wants nothing more than to just go to sleep. Which is exactly what he does.

“jace.” he cant take his eyes off of his best friend, broken and bloody on the ground. He looks around for magnus, for izzy, anyone he can find but instead he Is met with Jordan standing over top of jace, a smug look on his face.

“jace please” alec begs. He jumps over the rope, no longer caring about the rules or what he is supposed to be doing. Jace is hurt. That’s all the mattered. 

“please jace, wake--wake up” his voice breaks. tears are falling down his face but jace dose not move. “please” he pulls him against his chest, not caring that everyone is watching. The doctors all step back.

“help him” alec screams. They look at him with sorrow on their faces, no.

“I’m sorry son…” the doctor says, suddenly walking away. 

“jace” Alec sobs, it felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest piece by piece. He looks down at jace. his were never going to open again. He would never hear jaces stupid jokes, jace would never fall in love. Alec cries even harder as he pulls him impossibly closer. It’s his fault. He did this. “I’m sorry , I’m so sorry jace, please” he says over and over again, until its no longer words, but just sounds. He feels his sister’s hands on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from the body, but alec can’t let go. “not yet, jace!” he yells.  
He pulls away to look at his face, the crowd all but forgotten, but when he looks at jaces face, it’s no longer his brother lying dead in his arms, it’s magnus bane.  
A new sense of dread fills alec at the sight. He looked like he did the night in the hotel room, he wore no makeup, his hair soft without all the jell. He was heart breakingly human. Alec could not help but cry even harder at the sight. Jace was gone, magnus was gone and it was alec’s fault. All of it was his fault.  
“Magnus” alec says, so soft he Is not sure he even said it. he hung onto him like his life depended on it, maybe It did. “I’m so sorry” alec says into his hair.  
“alexander” his head spins around, trying to find the person who spoke

“alec its okay” the voice says again. Alec gives up trying and looks back at magnus

“alec!! I’m right here, it’s okay” alec ignored the voice, even though with every word it gets louder, he dose not care.

“alec!!!!” 

Alec opens his eyes and is immediately met with big brown eyes filled with worry.  
“alec it’s okay, it was just a dream, it’s okay” alec looks around, confusion filling his mind.  
He is in bed, in his room, with magnus.  
Magnus  
Alecs eyes dart towards him, scanning is face and body for injury’s, but he found nothing. Magnus is okay.

“is jace…is he—” alec starts but can’t finish. He’s not sure he can handle the answer.

“alexander, jace is okay, I’m am okay, it was just a bad dream” magnus says in one of the softest voices alec has ever hear. It was a dream  
Alec falls back down onto the bed, sighing in relief

“um, sorry I um- woke up” alec says, suddenly nervous dispute everything his mind is saying.

“its no problem at all, it sounded like you were in hell” magnus says, his voice is slow, like he is inviting alec to talk about it if he wants. Alec looks at him. if you were to tell him three days ago that he would be here, with magnus about to talk about his feelings, he would have told you that you were crazy, he would have told you that there is no way he could ever be friends with magnus, but as alec looks at the honest sincerity in his eyes, he thinks that maybe they could be.

“what did I say” alec asks, almost unwillingly 

“oh nothing too embarising, you cried out for jace in a way I’ve honestly never heard someone speak, it was almost heart breaking to hear,” magnus shot a look of sympathy at alec, “you called out for me,” alec looked anywhere but magnus, his face heating up. “you cried a lot alexander, are you sure you’re okay?” magnus finishes.

“yeah, I’m okay,” alec was far from being okay, but he would never let magnus know it. “go back to sleep” alec says, getting up. There was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep

“and what about you?” magnus asks, standing up as well

“ill be okay” alec repeats as he throws a shirt on. 

Magnus just looks at him for a moment with an unreadable look on his face. 

“well, I seem to remember that this hotel has a coffee shop that is open all night, shall we go?” magnus says, seemingly made whatever decision he was turning over in his mind. alec stared at magnus in what can only be called shock. Magnus was trying to comfort him. As much as alec doesn’t trust whatever game magnus is trying to play, he doesn’t want to be alone right now.

“yeah, sure that would be nice actually” he gives magnus a small smile, trying to show that he’s willing to give it a try. Magnus smiles back.

Hanging out with magnus, alec discovered was easier than he ever thought it would be.  
The two were currently sitting in the little coffee shop near the end of the hotel. Since it was only 3am, they were the only two in the little lounge. Magnus was laughing about something alec had said and alec couldn’t help but think how easy is all was, how natural sitting with magnus and drinking coffee at 3am was. Alec started laughing himself.

“what are you laughing at” magnus says, a light look on his face

“just at life,” he drops his head, “Magnus bane and Alec lightwood. sworn enemies sitting in a coffee shop drinking coffee at 3am, this was something I just never saw coming” alec finishes. It’s true. This is without the weirdest thing he had ever done, but for some reason he couldn’t care. Magnus has a unreadable look on his face. He tilts his head a little to the left as if turning over alec words in his head. 

“your right alexander, this is definitely a weird turn of events, one that I don’t mind” magus had a lightness to his voice that alec had only heard a number of times. It was playful, and light hearted, it makes alec’s head spin.  
A silence overcomes the two of them, but not an awkward or uncomfortable one, its one that feels consuming in the best possible way, it’s comfortable. Alec looks up and finds that magnus is already watching him. heat rushes alec’s face, but he can’t let magnus win. Alec keeps his gaze, eyes never leaving magnus deep brown ones.  
Beautiful was a word alec was describing magnus with more than he would ever admit or was comfortable with, but as he looked at magnus, like really looked at him, , he knew it was true. A smile began to crawl ontp magnus face, obviously not used to his challeges being met. 

“alexander are you alright? You seem to be turning the colour of a popular food” he said it with a smirk. Alec knew he had lost. He turned his eyes away, his face brighter then ever. Damn his stupid brain. 

“whatever” alec tried to say it with anyoance, but his smile gave it all away.

“I never thought the great Alexander ‘lightning’ lightwood would blush so much” alec pulls his head into his hands. Is magnus bane flirting with him? what has his life become.

“and I never thought the crazy Magnus ‘magic’ Bane would drink hot chocolate with marshmellows on it,” alec made a point to look at magnus mug, that saw indeed filled him hot chocolate “ but I guess we were both wrong” 

For a moment there was just silence, but alec couldent help the laugh that escaped him, magnus soon followed. 

“touché”  
The two sat in silence before magnus put down his mug, his face suddenly serious 

“Are you sure your okay alec? You don’t have to talk about it but you are more then welcome to if you’d like” magnus gives him an inviting smile.  
Should he tell magnus? He has spent so much of his life despising the man in front of him, he does not know what to think of the recently developing friendship before them. Can he trust him?

“yeah im..” alec makes the decision “im not really okay if I’m honest”  
Magnus smiles at him, he dose not say anything, encouraging alec to continue. alec lets out a breath he did not know he was holding 

“that dream was, it was so real,” alec thinks back to the blood, the pain, the overwhelming emptiness he felt. “I saw jace, he was—he was dead. He just laid there on the ground, blood everywhere” alec swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at magnus “when I looked away from him, suddenly it was you lying dead on the ground, you looked so broken, and there was nothing I could do for either of you. It was my fault. It is my fault” alec looks away from magnus, covering his face with his hands. Its his fault jace got put in the ring, he is the one who convinced him to try fighting, he was his coach, whatever happened to him in the ring, it was his fault.

“oh alec…” magnus said with a sigh. 

“jace is going to be okay, he is a little broken but he will bounce back, he always does. You may have told him to fight but in the end, it was up to jace and jace alone whether or not he got into the ring. He knew the risks and he still chose to do it. You did the best you could training him, you did everything you possibly could, its not your fault.” He said it with such confidence that alec almost had to believe him. barely, almost like a whisper that alec didn’t think he was supposed to hear, magnus continued “if anything, it’s my fault” magnus face was painted with so much guilt, it was a look alec knew well. The two of them shared a look of understanding, the kind of understanding that only comes with being a fighter and experiencing the guilt of your fighter getting hurt. 

“its no ones fault. Jordan did a stupid thing, for what reason, I don’t know. All we can do now is help jace get better. Trust me, I’ll deal with Jordan” magnus has a look of resolve on his face, he was so sure of everything he was saying, alec could do nothing but agree

“your right.” 

Alec knew that reasonably the only reason he was opening up to magnus about his life and enjoying his presents as much as he was, was because there seem to be different rules at night, almost a different reality. When the sun came up, they would both go back to their own sides, alec had a broken jace to deal with, and magnus, well he had to deal with Jordan. How he would do that, was unknown to alec, but he had a feeling it would not be pleasant. No matter how he won, Jordan won, and that means that he was going to have to fight again for the finals, that was also something they were going to have to deal with.  
But right now, as the rest of the world slept, alec was surprisingly perfectly okay with just sitting in the quite coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate with the one and only Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo what did you guys think of that? also how do you think magnus is going to deal with Jordan? I love this chapter and I hope you guys loved it too!  
> please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed!!!


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys!!! oh my gosh its been ages since i have last posted anything! life kinda got in the way for a bit but i am back stronger then ever!! i have finished writing this story 100% and plan on re uploading a newer and better version with in the new few days so keep an eye out for that!!! thank you so much if you are still reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

hy guys!! the first chapter of the newer version is official up and posted! if you enjoyed this please go over and read the new one, i promise it is wayyyy better!!! thank you

its on my page titles "someone to fight for"


	9. Hey

Hey guys! I won’t be updating this story anymore as I am updating the new version so if you want to continue to read this please go read the new one called “something to fight for” same plot and characters just newer and better!!! Thank you all so much

**Author's Note:**

> what will happen in Jaces big fight?  
> thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. I am going to try to update this story every two days, so stay tuned. leave kudos if you want to see more of their story!  
> thank you


End file.
